Ground spraying delivery platforms (e.g., terrestrial and aircraft based) are utilized in agricultural industries to spray fluids (e.g., pesticides, herbicides, fertilizer, etc.) over farm land. Ground spraying delivery platforms often rely on pressurized air to control various components of the delivery platform. Pressurized air may be used to control a valve that regulates fluid flow from the delivery platform. However, in the absence of pressurized air, for example if the delivery platform is not in use, a valve regulating the fluid flow from the delivery platform may leak. Leaking fluids may include dangerous chemicals in concentrations that risk contaminating ground water and harming surrounding fauna and flora.